Rise of the Phoenix
by Kurotiger
Summary: A young woman is reborn in the Narutoverse, but she was brought there by an unknown spirit of fire. It has waited centuries for its chance to reawaken, but it's goal is unknown. Is it friend or foe? You won't know until you read...
1. Prologue

Ever wonder why people say you'll see a bright light like in a tunnel when you die? Well, I can tell you it is a lie.

How do I know of this you ask? Well, to put it bluntly…

I am dead.

My name, well what used to be my name was Terry Andrews, and no I'm not a boy, I'm a girl. Now what was I going to talk about…oh yes, about the bright light you're supposed to see when you supposedly die is a lie, or I have yet to be proven it exists for I'm damn positive I've been here for at least 2 hours now and I'm still sitting, or floating as they would say, in a dark space.

Now let me emphasize dark space for you.

Dark, vast, silent, and creepy as hell! You hear your own thought echoing to you back and forth off invisible walls. It also feels like you are being squished without actually being squashed and you feel as if you need air but you can't breathe, though I'm already dead so why would I need air.

Now get this, I don't even know HOW I died. Yep, you heard me: I have no flippin' clue as to how I died. So...here's the big question, HOW do I know I'm dead, well I can't really say, but I'm pretty sure if I can see through my body, which seemed to glow a ghostly blue, I'd say I'm ether a ghost or a spirit stuck in limbo...

I do remember my life and all my friends and family before my death but why can't I remember how I died when I was visiting some friends that agreed to meet under the C.N. Tower is a mystery in itself. But I need to know how I died!

Your probably wondering why in the world would one want to remember their death especially if they were murdered or died in the most dumbest way possible.

Well, I would like to know because:

1. I want to know who saw my death.

2. I want to curse who ever might have caused my death.

3. Or to see if I just dropped dead from some stupid reason.

Ah well, not much I can do now but talk to myself and wait in this dark limbo...though I'd rather read a manga right about now. Oh wait, now that I'm dead...I'll never read or draw again...

NOOOoooooooooo!

I was about to start crying when the pressure in my space changed almost violently.

Startling blue flames filled the space, taking away every bit of the smothering black. As I watched the beautiful fire I noticed a black mist that swirled and coiled like a serpent. I also heard the distinct noise of flapping wings and rustling feathers through the deafening roar of the flames.

~No more sitting in this darkness. No more shall I wait for the light to reach this dark space. No more sitting and waiting to rise. I'll use thee as thy vessel, you who died by the lining of the planets and moons, you are the only one to die on the clocks hand, now my vessel be engulfed in my flames and be reborn! ~

Now I knew how it felt to be burned alive. Not pleasant.

Agonizing pain shot through me. The pain continued to lash out on my body leaving my skin as black as the space we were in. Little did I know my existence in my world was being burned away, which was why the pain was so great.

I felt myself start to lose consciousness as the pain began to slowly fade away.

The voice echoed in my mind as I finally lost consciousness

~Yes, turn to ash my vessel. You may have lost your existence in your last world but a new one awaits you, but I let your memories stay for your vast knowledge is key to my plans, soon you and I will be reborn, and no more shall I wait, no more shall I watch, now I shall fly and set a flame to what I should have so long ago…. ~


	2. Reborn the Flames of Life

**AN: A friend of mine helped with this chapter. **

I was inside another kind of darkness for quite a while. By different darkness I meant that it was warm and comfortable if restricting and filled with the constant and lulling noise of a heartbeat right in my ears. That repetitive noise was what kept making me falling asleep. Time was nothing inside the space. When I felt a shifting and heard that once calm heartbeat pounding like an unsteady drum, some instinct I didn't know until then told me to move.

As I wriggled and pushed I could hear the woman's once sweet voice groaning and wailing in agony. I didn't have time to wonder about whether **I** was the reason for her pain before feeling something give way and the sensation of cool, giant hands cradling my head and supporting my weak neck. A mans voice told the woman to keep pushing.

It wasn't long before I was free and being washed by more giant, very gentle hands that quickly swaddled me in a blanket. The air I breathed was chilly. I blinked and tried to make out what I was seeing but unfortunately the world was all blurs of moving color and shapes after being in that darkness for so long.

The strange sensation of being carried preceded being carefully handed to someone and cradled to a warm, soft chest. It was familiar, the warmth I mean. I had a very strong feeling that this was the woman I'd spent days or months listening to her singing and her heartbeat. Her words and cooings was easier to hear and just as difficult to understand for it sounded like Japanese, but I couldn't be sure as she gently hugged and snuggled me.

That's when it dawned on me.

I was a baby.

A tiny helpless newborn...

My first semi-coherent thought following this: Oh my godmuffins, I'm a baby!' And cue freakout.

**. . .**

Well, I'm sure none of you want to know what hell I went through as a baby so we'll skip to when I am about 5 years old.

What I can say about my new family is that we consist of 5 in total. My mother is Chihiro, a very kind woman who is terrifying when angry. My father Sosuke is what many would call an average man and how he managed to hook up with my mother is still a mystery to me. Now my baby brother Kōrashu is only two years old and likes to try getting into anything that will make a mess. My grandpa's name is Kyandī, and yes it's like the English Candy, and she is just as sweet. My grandfather's name is Kain and he's a mystery, he likes to sit out on the porch and just stare at the sky; he also has a bond with birds because they land beside him a lot. He doesn't look old either, he looks like he's in his 20's or early 30's... Yeah, and get this, he has a cross scar on his face. I kinda avoid him 'cause he scares me.

I know, I know, I'm a chicken. I can't help it.

Well, what I could say about my new family is that we consist of 5 in total. My mother Chihiro, who is very kind but scary when angry, my father Sosuke is what you would say an average man and how he managed to hook up with my new mother is still a mystery to me. Now my baby brother Kōrashu who is only 2 years old likes to try and get into anything that can make a mess, my grandma's name is Kyandī, yep Candy is her name and she's just as sweet and my grandfather's name is Kain, now he's a mystery, he likes to sit on the porch and just stare at the sky as bird land ether beside him or on him. He doesn't look that old mind you, he looks like he's in his late 20's but is actually in his 30's…yah and get this, he has a cross like scar on his face. So I kind avoid him….

Don't give me that look, I can't help being a chicken.

Anyway, of course there's also me and my new name. It took a LONG time for me to get used to it. Aokakesu, pronounced A-O-kay-kesu, literally means blue jay. Yeah, how cliché can you get? but seeing as my mom LOVES birds, and the strange birthmark on my hip, she just had to do it. I prefer being called Ao for short. Much easier that way.

My family is pretty normal minus my grandpa. Dad works in a pastry shop with my mom while grandma watches me and my little bro. Grandpa is always outside. You'd think I'd notice the weird way people dress in this town. I just thought they were all really into ninja themes. Or... I'm too damn oblivous for my own good.

Anyway, how I found out about the "town" being Konoha isn't the nicest way either. I love baking and helping my parents in the store, I'm also something of a mascot since I'm so absolutely adorable. It gets difficult when people swarm and pick me up since it reminds me of that dark space. Shiver.

Back to business.

It happened while my father and grandma were out getting more supplies. Not-so-friendly looking people entered the store and I just knew they weren't there to buy cookies.

Mom picked up me and my brother and tried to run to the back. Sadly 4 against one woman and 2 children was unfair odds. The men easily surrounded us and held kunai's, looking too eager to use them for my liking.

Kōrashu was crying while mom tried shielding us from the men. At that very moment I hates being tiny and weak so much it made the ill feeling of fear worse. One of the men slashed the arm my mother used to hold me up and got me splattered with her blood.

Out of overwhelming fear I screamed out for grandpa. That was the first and last time I ever did that.

It all happened so fast I barely caught the movements. Grandpa just _appeared _in front of us as though he teleported. He took a single look at his daughter and grandchildren and an expression hardened his face. I can only think of "cold fury" to describe it. The cane he always carried with him started glowing blue and the next thing I saw blew my mind.

With some familiar hand signs he summoned a vicious wind that sent the men flying out of the shop, and from what I glimpsed it looked like the wind was cutting them up as well.

It was when he was sure that he'd dealt with the men that he knelt down before us, and with his slightly wrinkled hand he wiped away my tears, smiling that old warm smile.

"There, there Tenshi-Tori, everything will be alright. Now let's get your dear mother to the hospital shall we?"

I could onlu nod because I was shivering too hard to talk without biting my tongue and trying my hardest to ignore the blood all over me. Grandpa effortlessly hoisted mom up, including me and Kōrashu since mom hadn't let go of us both even though she'd fainted.

It was after my mother was put in the hospital and my father had taken Kōrashu home with grandma that I asked the question that had been plaguing me from the moment granpa appeared out of nowhere.

"Pa, are you a real ninja?"

My grandfather looked at me and for the first time I saw how bright they were with wisdom and hard knowledge.

"That's right my little Tenshi-Tori, I am a ninja." My second question caused a minor brain implosion.

"A Konoha nin?" Once he nodded it felt like my world froze, or as though a tonne of bricks had landed on me to make it harder to breathe.

I wasn't just reborn, but I was reborn in the world of Naruto! I had a huge freak out session inside my head and fainted right there, giving Pa a good scare.

The doctors said I probably fainted from the events that unfoled earlier that day finally taking their toll on me. So Pa took me home after checking on mom one last time.

That night I had a lot to think about, like how did I end up being reborn in the Naruto world? Was it a freak accident or is there a reason for me being here? Trying to come up with Why's and How's hurt my brain so I decided to think on it more in the morning.

Sadly morning came a little too quickly for my liking. Grandpa and I were running the shop while Pa watched Kōrashu. I still found it hard to believe that I was living in a supposedly fictional world, but the evidence was hard to ignore. People wearing leaf village forehead protectors and blurs moving on the rooftops. But what really, _really _proved it were the people that walked through the shop door.

It was Itachi Uchiha. I was under the front counter the moment I recognized him and was blushing like I'd just found my first crush!

I will say this only once: I never acted like a fangirl when my favorite character was on posters or was shirtless- whatever- I never squealed like stabbed pigs or anything... But when they come through the door looking perfectly real and handsome I will inwardly squeal while hiding. And no, I do _not like Itachi _in that way, but I do admire him for what he's done to protect Konoha.

Feeling shy and looking the part too, I popped my head above the counter and looked at Itachi and couldn't help staring at who was glued to Itachi's side. Yeah, it was Sasuke Uchiha. I had to admit that the younger Uchiha was much cuter when small and innocent.

I stepped around the counter to greet them like I do with all other customers.

"Hi, welcome to the Hono Cafe and Bakery, how may I help you this morning?" I said with a small, shy smile. When Itachi turned his attention on me I couldn't help pulling at my waist apron nervously. Now that I think about it I probably didn't even look like a girl then since I wore the male's waiter outfit (which my mother surprisingly insisted on me wearing). My short mahogany hair helped me look like a boy.

Itachi smiled and said a quiet hello back. "Yes, if you don't mind, we are trying to pick out a cake for our mother's birthday. Do you have any specials today?" He spoke so gently it was it hard reigning in my Inner Fangirl. I nodded.

"Yes we do, is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" I asked while going behind the counter and heading to the cake section. As I reached there Sasuke's face held a look of distaste.

"Don't like sweets?" I said, startling him.

"No, not really," he said while looking away from me. I couldn't help snickering and he glared at me with a slight pout, which I waved away innocently

"Heh, sorry I couldn't help it, but we do have cakes that aren't too sweet if that's what you guys are looking for," I said, smiling and trying to reassure Sasuke that I held no ill will.

Itachi patted his little brothers head before shaking his own. "No, our mother likes sweets. Strawberry cakes in particular."

Nodding, I pointed to the cakes he wanted and which we had. "We have mini strawberry short cakes, or regular sized ones. Or we we have strawberry stuffed cupcakes."

I watched as Itachi looked each over before nodding to the mini's. "Can we get 4 of the mini's please?"

"Certainly, would you like the box wrapped or not?" Itachi thought it over for a minute before agreeing to have it wrappped. Nodding, I took 4 mini's and carefully placed them in their box and when I was done I put a wrapping ribbon around it, finishing with a neat bow and a candy flower stuck to it.

"There you go, that's 1360 yen please." Itachi pulled out the appropriate amount with extra and told me to keep the change. Itachi smiled and took the box, but before he and his brother left, an idea went through my head.

"Oh, please hold on a second," I said. I hurried to the donuts and pulled out a special not-so-plain one and put it in a bag before running to them. "Here, this is for you since you don't like sweets. "It'll cover the extra change you gave me."

Sasuke looked at me oddly before glancing at his brother, who nodded encouragingly. Taking it slowly, he looked inside. "What is it?" he asked. Sasuke tore off a piece of the donut.

I smiled mischievously and waved a finger, putting it to my lips. "Can't tell you! It's a new donut Ma and I whipped up. You have to guess and if you get it right I'll give you some of our stores cherry tomatoes or whatever you like as an added bonus.

Now more confused, he still ate the piece of donut. Sasuke first wore a look of surprise, making me fear he hated it, but that that totally thrown out the window when he took a big bite of the donut. Both me and Itachi watched curiously as Sasuke finshed off the treat and thought on what it is.

"It's... a cinnamon donut, with something sweet in the center, kind of like honey," he said in a confident voice. "I'm right, aren't I?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you got it. Do you want a prize? You could have another donut if you want."

"Yeah! I want another one, please."

Oh that's too cute, I thought with a smile, nodding. "Sure why not, just promise not to tell anyone what flaor it is, okay?" Sasuke nodded and I fetched him another.

"Come again soon!"

Sasuke nodded, looking happy with his treat. Itachi bowed, smiling slightly. "We certainly will. Until then we'll see you around." He and Sasuke then left.

I couldn't help thinking, with a skip in my step, that 'I could get used to this life.'

When I entered the shops back kitchen I noticed grandma smiling at me and drying off her hands with a towel. "So young and already have a crush now, Ao-chan~?"

My face flushed from embarrassment. "Grandma! For 1, I'm too young for romance, and 2, there is no one I'm EVER getting that close to, ever," I said while heading back to my place behind the counter.

"Oh come now Ao-chan, they were both rather cute! Not to mention they'd be good looking when they're older, so it's always best to target the cute ones while you still have th chance! That's how I got your grandpa." Gran blushed at the memories. I fake-gagged.

"Grandma, I don't want to hear about yours and pa's love life thank you!" I yelled while covering my ears. She ignored me and kept telling me how she met grandpa.

'Oh god-muffins, please spare me today! I beg you!' I inwardly whined, hoping today would end soon and spare me any trauma. I did NOT need her trying to set me up with anyone now or in the future. I didn't have a love life in my previous life (never even a boyfriend at 22, never had a first kiss). Sad, I know, but I was fine with it.

"If there is to be any romance in my life, it'll be when I'm over 25 grandma! So you won't have great grandkids for a LONG time." That made grandma look at me in horror.

"What, don't say that dear, besides love has a funny way of weaving its way into our lives one way…or another." Grandma said that last part a little to creepy for my liking, making me eye her suspiciously, sadly more customers came in before I could question her motives.

'Whatever deity governs this world PLEASE spare me from my grandma's evil plan!'

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Chapter 2 is in the process of being worked on. And I thank my dear friend for being a wonderful editor, because if she hadn't I'm sure there would have been a lot of issues with the grammar.**

**Anyway hope you guys like Rise of the Phoenix. Enjoy and reviews will always be loved.**


End file.
